deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Tron Bonne
Description No one likes thieves, unless it's these two beloved characters from Mario and Mega Man. Wario attempts to steal from the Bonnes, but can Tron stop his rampage? Introduction Aqua: Thieves. No one likes them. Octoling: They either steal your stuff, kill you, or do both at once. Ugh, I hate them. Aqua: However, not all are that bad, especially in the case of these two beloved characters. Wario, Mario's money making rival. Octoling: And Tron Bonne, Mega Man Volnutt's... love interest? Rival? Eh, it wasn't really clear anyway. Still, she's Aqua and I'm Octoling! Aqua: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Wario Aqua: The legend of the seven Star Children is one of... well, legend. Seven kids, all destined to do great things. Octoling: And great evil things too. That applied to all except one, a baby happy to play both sides in order to make some quick money for himself and no one else. This little guy was Wario. Aqua: Wario grew up as friends with Mario. Together the babies would play 'Cops and Robbers', and had immense fun doing it. At least, that was Mario's side of the story. Octoling: Yeah, because Wario's was much different. Throughout their many, many playtimes together, Wario only got to be the cop... ONCE!!! Just once! Aqua: With that petty excuse, Wario ended up having a grudge against Mario, and only had one goal. To take everything Mario had, and then some. Octoling: Just goes to show, a shit childhood can be mentally scarring for life. Still, with that purpose, Wario had found the one thing in life he loved more than anything. Money. I mean, good going for him. I'm seriously rooting for him all the way. Aqua: To do this, Wario would need to become his own person, with his own extraordinary powers, weapons and purpose. And oh boy, do we have a lot to talk about. Octoling: Like Mario, Wario has the ability to use power-ups to his advantage. This includes the Mega Mushroom, a size enhancer that lets the user become giant enough to destroy solid metals just by walking into them. Then there's the Metal 'Shroom, which make Wario heavier and slower. Not that he isn't heavy enough as is, but still. Aqua: The Star lets Wario become temporarily invincible. Then there's the Blue Mushroom, which makes Wario smaller with the ability to jump as high as his normal self. But it isn't just Mario's power-ups Wario can use. Octoling: Yeah, Wario's power-ups are more... transformations. These involve Wario hurting himself to become a cartoon character. Examples include squashed Spring Wario, burnt burning Wario and Inflated Wario. The latter we'll bring up later. Aqua: Alternatively, Wario can just use his abilities to... not hurt himself. Let's start with his shoulder charge and 'Earthquake Punch'. These two moves, once connected with their target, can shake the earth around them. Yeah, Wario's weight can create mini earthquakes. Octoling: And should Wario be feeling a little... disgusting, he can use his nuclear farts. Aqua: Usually I'd bring up how my partner here is joking, but she really isn't. Wario can indeed fart a genuine nuclear explosion. Octoling: And with Inflated Wario, this becomes even more stronger. Maybe all that air isn't that good for him. Aqua: Yeah, should Wario feel less disgusting, and inclined to do stuff himself, he can use his vehicles. The Wario Bike, despite being easily the worst vehicle in Mario Kart Wii, can achieve speeds of over 120 km/h. That's nearly 70 miles per hour. Or, if Wario is favoring cars instead, he can pull out his lowrider. Octoling: Not much different, but still. For underwater escapades though, Wario can hop in his submarine. This baby comes with missiles and torpedoes. Aqua: That's Captain Wario, one of his many transformations. Arty Wario can give Wario the ability to make blocks he can throw. Vampire Wario, on the other hand, is capable of killing people with nothing but a touch. Octoling: But that's nothing compared to Genius Wario. With this he can see invisible objects, become super smart and even fire a boxing glove. And still, this is nothing. He can literally become a dragon person that can breathe fire. Aqua: Wario-Man is the main power though. With this, Wario has invulnerability, flight, the ability to breathe in space and many increases to his speed and strength. Octoling: It's no surprise then that Wario has became a worthy rival to the whimsical plumber. Aqua: One time, Wario was caught in the proximity of the Shake King exploding. Should Shake King be able to disperse clouds like he did then, then that blast had the potential to destroy an entire planet. And that's without scaling to Mario and Bowser, both of whom Wario can keep up with. Should we be using scaling, Wario has the potential to be a genuine star buster. Octoling: Even though he can possibly be that with Wario-Man, but oh well. Still, Wario can achieve speeds faster than light, so there's that. And with that out of the way, Wario is pretty much finished. Aqua: No, not yet. Wario isn't all 100%. Being a fat and lazy guy, Wario's stamina is something to laugh at. And he's not invincible. His toon force can be overtaxed by a strong enough opponent, like Dedede and Scourge, and he will die should enough damage be forced upon him. Still, as disgusting and pathetic as he is, Wario is still one foe not to be messed with. He may be Mario's rival, but he's really his own person through and through. Wario: Wah, have a rotten day!!! Tron Bonne Aqua: Over hundreds of years had passed since the Maverick and Elf wars. Humans had been made extinct thanks to the flash floods that had consumed the planet, and with that nothing was left. Octoling: All except the Carbons, a bunch of artificial humans who managed to save the planet and make a nice little home for themselves. All in all, a great time for Earth to come back strong. But, as happy as the Carbons could get, one person was all that was needed to make life miserable. Of course. Aqua: And that person was young 14 year old Tron Bonne. Octoling: One thing I could never get. Is it Tron Bonne, as in the instrument, or Tron Bonne, as in... Aqua: Eh, that's up for debate. Still, let's stay focused. Tron and her family were a bunch of pirates, and were feared for their tenacity and tendency to always succeed. Octoling: HOW?! She's a 14 year old girl, how can she be scary. I mean, look at those cute Lego figures she carries around with her. Aqua: Oh, you say that. Tron is actually the hard hitter of her family, and those Lego figures aren't as cutesy as you think. First, Tron herself. While not adept in any form of combat, Tron can use her mechs as an advantage. These mechs are a version of the old Ride Armors, and they let Tron use a variety of weapons. Octoling: They're your standard bombs, missiles, lasers, machine guns, drills and even a little Beacon Bomb. Don't know what that last one is useful for, but oh well. Aqua: These mechs come in different forms, Tron can either use one as a ground movement mech that lets her punch, jump really high and fire bullets from her gatling gun. Another can hover in the air and fly, while the other is a literal tank. Octoling: Seems cool and all, but these actually look threatening. The other items Tron has... not so much. However, don't count these little guys out. These are Servbots, a small group of robots that have their own unique set of abilities. Aqua: Servbots are available in 42 different variants. Well, some share traits with others, but still. Numbers 1, 8, 9, 10 and 25 are all sniper Servbots. Perfect for all your Bug-Eaten problems. Octoling: You cracking jokes. Wow, that's new. Anyway, Servbots 2, 13, 18, 23 and 41 are all bazooka bots. That's not even getting into the grenade ones, the armored ones, the healing ones and the machine gunners. Number 42 is even... IS THAT A FUCKING SENTINEL FROM MARVEL. WHAT THE HELL!!! Aqua: This is Servbot 42. It carries the many traits of a Sentinel, but is reprogrammed to target anything of Tron's choosing other than the X-Men. Octoling: So she has a whole entire cast of deadly Lego figures, a massive mech and a giant mutant killer robot? Might not be the weirdest thing we've seen in Death Battle, but damn that is crazy! ''' Aqua: With her huge assortment of weapons and soldiers, Tron is certainly one teen you shouldn't mess with. Tron has managed to take on Reaverbots before. Reaverbots have the ability to create a storm that lasted for 30 years. Plus, it covered an entire island. At the very least, Tron has the ability to destroy entire islands with her power. And, with the Sentinel Servbot, Tron can go even further. Sentinels have tanked attacks from the Avengers, including Hulk. The Hulk can destoy entire planets with his pure strength. At least when he's holding back, which was probably what he was doing during this time. This means that Sentinels can possibly match his power and destroy planets. '''Octoling: As for Tron's speed, let's go with the fact that she can keep up with Mega Man Volnutt, who we've found to be almost 50 times the speed of sound. That's very fast. Aqua: As for the Sentinel, possibly much greater. Highballed, we say FTL. Octoling: So Tron has battle strategy, speed, strength, numbers... is she that great? Not really. Aqua: At the end of the day, Tron is still just a 14 year old girl. Her anger can cloud her judgement, and she's not really good with her emotions. Like her crush on Volnutt, which swings left and right most times. Plus, out of her mech, Tron is somewhat useless. She can't fight to save her life. Octoling: Wow, that's awfully harsh. Damn, have a heart for once. Aqua: Well, its not like it's false or anything. Octoling: True. Very true. Oh, and her Servbots. Yeah, despite being from thousands of years in the future after X and Zero's time, they're easily hackable and can be used against Tron by a smart enough opponent. Even then, Tron is one very strong battler. With her mechs, Servbots and Sentinel, Tron is one deadly thief. She's good at what she does, and doesn't look like she's willing to stop anytime soon. Tron Bonne: Tron Bonne, Queen of the Servbots, at your service! Interlude Aqua: Alright, the combatants are set, and we've ran our data through most possibilities. Octoling: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Pre-Fight Location: Scrooge McDuck's residence. Time: 11:30 pm Everthing in Scrooge McDuck's mansion was silent. All lights were off, Scrooge was fast asleep, and the severed head of Shovel Knight reflected a small glimpse of moonlight into the vault of riches. That silence stopped for a moment, a shiny laser cutting through the one window in the huge department of money. It was quite a big hole for someone to fit through, but the size was justified as a sneaky little fat man crawled through and fell into the cash below. Popping up as if he were underwater, Wario grinned happily, showing of his gold coated teeth stolen from Scrooge's riches. "Wah, I win!" Wario says, looking at the viewer. Or reader, whatever works. Still, the little man in yellow placed his wide index finger to his mouth, whispering a little "shhh." Outside, a group of little Lego men ran up to the vault's door. Equipping a bazooka, one of these Lego men fired a rocket straight into the door. BOOM!!! The door launched right into Wario, who was squashed back into the back wall. Out of the dust stepped a young teenage girl, her easily noticable brown hair slightly messy from the explosion of the rocket. "SERVBOTS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY... whoa!!!" said the young girl. Her eyes bulged open at the sight of the many gold coins and jewelry left lying around. This truly was a sight to behold. "WOOHOO, this is perfect!!! Servbots, I couldn't be more proud of you! This is probably the biggest heist ever!" This was Tron Bonne, a 14 year old thief known for her fierce victories in heists like these. She seemed happy, until the sight of a fat yellow man quickly made her drop her expression. Jumping into her Gustaff, Tron pointed over to Wario, who literally sprung right back up from his temporary knockout. "Hey, you!" ''Tron yelled, somehow still not waking Scrooge up. Wario looked over at the girl and her Servbots. This was funny, a teenager and her Lego men army was too much for Wario to handle. ''"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, litlle men! That's funny. Still, these are my jewels. Get lost girly!" Wario taunted. Something was heating up, and it wasn't the room they were in. Tron was raging. First, he tries to claim these gems for himself, then he has the audacity to laugh at her army. No one underestimates the Bonne family and gets away with it. "HOW DARE YOU! Listen tubby, I was here first. Therefore, the..." "I was here first!" "What? I was!" "No, me!" "No, ME!" "ME, ME, ME, ME!!!" "That does it. Bring it on, fatty. I'll send you to hell and back!" Tron said, finishing their argument. Time to prepare for the fight. FIGHT!!! Tron immediately threw a Beacon Bomb at Wario, who ducked down and cowered. The bomb didn't do anything, so Wario grinned. However, the smile was wiped off his face by the sight of several Servbots and their machine guns. The guns fired, with Wario running away from the bullets. He avoided all of them, and shoulder charged into the Servbots, knocking them over like pins as they tried to reload. "Oh come on!" ''Tron said in disgust. 10 Servbots down, 90 left to go. The Servbot army rushed at Wario, who screeched to a halt and ran back. Wario surprised the laughing bots by wall jumping into the air, bringing his giant butt down on the Servbots that chased him. The Servbots aimed their bazookas and fired, getting their rockets stuck in the plumber's huge behind. With a launch of his flatulence, the rockets were turned around and fired back at the bots even more (don't ask, that's impossible to explain). With a smelly explosion, a group of Servbots were blasted into little pieces and flung into the air. ''"Why do you have that power!" Tron yelled.'' "Other Servbots, go after him!"'' With that order, the Servbots aimed at Wario with their grenades. As soon as the plumber came back down, the grenades were set off. Seven seconds was all Tron needed. Too bad Wario was faster. Within no time, Wario set off to eat the grenades and fired his own explosives off at the remaining Servbots. Many retreated, but the 30 that were stupid enough to laugh were immediately blown to bits by a fart enhanced grenade. Wario had fused together the many grenades, fired his gas energy into it and then threw it up back at the Servbots. "Ugh, that's disgusti..." Wario had punched the Gustaff through the wall, Tron screaming for help as she was launched back into the trees. They fell over, the dust covering the area. Wario caught up to Tron as Vampire Wario, an army of Servbots following close behind. The Servbots were hypnotized, with Wario now in control. The Servbots and Tron fire at each other, their bullets all colliding with each other leaving no clear winner. The Servbots were one step ahead though, a lone bazooka cannon striking Tron's mech and completely destroying it. Wario, now back to normal, smiled evilly. "Wah, I win. HAHAHAHA!!!" ''Wario boasted. Tron smiled in response. ''"GUSTAFF TANK, power up!" Out of nowhere, the trees were all crushed by a giant tank with an open cockpit. This was the Gustaff Tank, and it had come by to help Tron. Climbing into the machine, Tron immediately aimed its cannon at Wario. Wario's eyes bulged out of their sockets, the massive tank moving closer. Wario ran for his life, avoiding the firing tank chasing him. He zigzagged left and right, narrowly dodging each missile being fired. Unfortunately, Wario was too slow. The tank's hand grabbed the yellow man tightly, as the other one loomed above his head. With a resounding clang of metal, Wario was squashed. With no time to spare, Tron opened some sort of furnace located in the body of her tank, and set Wario on fire. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Beat that, plumber man!!!" SPRANG "WAHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Wario, inside the furnace. Wario bounced about in a fusion of both his spring and burning form, wrecking the innards of Tron's tank with his fast springs. Tron's smile dropped, her tank shaking very violently. After everything stopped, Wario stepped out of the furnace completely fine. Same couldn't be said for Tron's tank however, as it blew up. This launched Tron into some sort of deactivated robot. Wario followed, finding Tron down on the ground. "Ha! That didn't kill me. SERVBOT #42, activate." Tron ordered, the giant Sentinel picking up the signal of his master. Lifting her up, Tron hopped into the body and her cockpit. Wario stumble backmin fear, until he found Scrooge's garlic garden. Inhaling the garlic like Kirby, Wario had transformed into Wario-Man. Taking to the skies, Wario-Man punched the giant Sentinel, throwing the robot into space. Several superpowered punches later, Wario and Tron had found themselves in space. The Sentinel fired lasers at Wario, who dodged each blast with ease. A follow-up punch from the Sentinel blasted Wario into several planets. Tatooine, Planet Wisp, Asteroid Coaster, Ryut, Oa, Geonosis and Ego were all left with a gaping hole in them. Sentinel followed, his mouth opened and ready to take in Wario. Wario flew into the mouth of the Sentinel, with Tron laughing. "HAHAHA, how stupid are you? No moron could fall for that!!!" Within the body of the Sentinel, Wario-Man pumped a whole bunch of air into himself, defying all logic and growing bigger in size. Outside, Tron breathed a sigh of relief. She thought she had one, so decided to gloat about it. "Woo Hoo, I actually won. Now, time to claim the treasure all for my..." Tron boasted, suddenly interrupted by a violent rumbling. Flashing back to the battle between Wario and the Servbots, Tron remembered Wario's greatest move. Her face dropping, Tron sweated immensely. She knew what was going to happen, and because she couldn't breathe in space, she had no escape route. "Aw, son of a..." BOOM!!! Wario, in base form, floated endlessly in the stinky land mass. With a quick search around, Wario realised that he was alone. The lone head of a Sentinel unit floated harmlessly next to him. KO!!! Wario tried swimming back to Earth, only to look around him and see Ego the Living Planet, a whole bunch of Wisps, and several Green Lanterns all ganging up on him. Their homes and bases nearly destroyed, or themselves in Ego's case, they had come for revenge. "Aw, poop." exclaimed Wario, crying at the loss of his riches. Meanwhile, Scrooge McDuck fell back to sleep, unaware of the damage his mansion was in. Results Octoling: That was... disgusting. Still, lets go and talk about why Wario won. Aqua: In reality, this fight was pretty clear from the start. While Tron could keep up with the mach 33 speeds that Mega Man Volnutt could pull off, Wario could keep up with Mario, whose reactionary feats make him more than 100 times faster. Octoling: And that was without power-ups. With stuff like Wario-Man and the Mega Mushroom, Wario was much faster and stronger. Aqua: Sure, while Tron had matched the island destroying power displayed by the Reaverbots, Wario could reach planet busting powers within his early days. And before you argue Tron's Sentinel, Wario's forms could boost his power to star busting potential at most. Besides, it wasn't like Wario couldn't just use Vampire Wario's hypnotism to turn Tron's stuff against her. Octoling: Plus, none of Tron's weapons could even harm Wario, even without the aid of toon force. Wario could pretty much just tank anything Tron could throw at him. As for the Sentinel, sure, it could inflict enough damage on Wario to permanently put him down, but Wario-Man is pratically invincible. Aqua: So in the end, it looks as if Wario ran away with this fight. Tron's only real advantage is intellect, but even then, Genius Wario could outshine her there too. Octoling: Looks like Wario just Tron B-OWN-ed in this fight. See, I could use Tron's other pronunciation to my advantage. Aqua: The winner is Wario Next Time... ...on Death Battle! ???: Hey you... leave my Koichi-kun alone! ???: Oh please, he's nothing compared to my precious Sonic!!! Yukako Yamagishi vs Amy Rose Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles